


Treasure Hunt

by Goddess47



Series: The Hale Vault [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: A search for hidden treasure in a dusty vault





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry in the Hale Vault series...

Stiles sneezed.

"Bless you," Derek returned automatically.

Sneezing twice more in quick succession, Stiles muttered, "Geez. The rest of the vault isn't this dusty!" He sniffled.

Derek sighed, then dug into a pocket and handed him a handkerchief.

"What?" Stiles squinted.

"Blow your nose, it'll feel better," Derek pushed the handkerchief into Stiles' hands.

"I usually use a tissue," Stile complained. "Didn't think to bring any." But that didn't stop him from using the soft cloth to blow his nose.

"Better?" Derek asked patiently.

Stiles started to hand the handkerchief back to Derek, when he realized that was... gross, if nothing else. "Yeah, thanks. I'll get it back to you." He stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Whenever." Derek waved a hand.

"What are we looking for?" Stiles asked, looking around and the overflowing shelves and piled up boxes.

"The book was green and it belonged to my great-great-great grandmother," Derek explained. Again. "But it was something Great-Aunt Sofia used on special occasions."

"Derek. There are hundreds of books here," Stiles groaned. "We need something more than green to find it."

"It wasn't anything special, so there's really nothing more to tell you," Derek sighed.

"What color green? Bright, dark, forest green, olive green? How big? Index card sized, paperback book size, notebook size? Fat? Skinny? Give me something to work with!" Stiles demanded.

Derek closed his eyes, trying to remember the last time he saw it. He had been pretty young at the time; Sofia had died before he had started attending middle school and she hadn't used it for a number of years before that.

"It probably was dark green, maybe a forest green, when it was new," Derek said slowly. "It had darkened more over time, but it was still a pretty pure shade of... green. The cover had lots of worn spots and maybe the oils from peoples fingers left marks. There was a... something held it together. A string or a ribbon... it was green, too. But newer."

"Size?" Stiles asked softly.

"A... notebook. But not as large as something you'd get now, so... a little larger than a paperback," Derek went on. "Not too thick, but it had other papers stuffed into it, which is why it needed the ribbon."

"Better!" Stiles said, happily. "And you're sure it would be in this section?"

"It was... special, so, yeah, if it would be anywhere, it should be here!" Derek said firmly.

"Okay, then," Stiles muttered to himself. He stood in the center of the smaller room they had entered and turned slowly in place, softly repeating the information Derek had given him.

Stiles stopped, facing a pile of boxes, and pointed. "There... somewhere..." He frowned. "In the back?" He wasn't so sure of that.

"That's a start," Derek agreed. "And it's better than nothing."

"Behind the boxes, I want to think," Stiles was less sure.

"Give me a few minutes to move them, then we can see what might come up," Derek said. He started moving boxes, sliding a stack to the other side of the room when he could, or moving individual boxes as needed. They found a small, wooden bookcase against the far wall.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

Derek took his time, looking closely at the books. He reached toward the book case more than once but drew back his hand without touching anything. He had to squat down to look at the books on the bottom shelf. This time he did draw out a book from the shelf.

Blowing the dust off the note book, Derek handled the item carefully. Stiles could feel time stand still as Derek gingerly opened the cover.

"This is it," Derek said, a tinge of awe in his voice.

Stiles moved closer, to look over Derek's shoulder. He could see spidery writing on the page, something they would have to examine closely to make sure they were reading it properly. Sometimes cleanly written archaic Latin was better than hand-written notes.

"We have time," Derek said, and Stiles realized he must have said some of that aloud.

"This should have the original wards placed around the Preserve and the Nemeton!" Stiles breathed. "With this, we can see what was done, and see what we need to renew those wards!"

"There are wards that protected Beacon Hills," Derek pointed out. "If we can renew those, we can protect the entire region!"

Stiles leaned closer against Derek, slipping his hands around his waist and resting his chin on Derek's shoulder.

"We can protect everyone!" Stiles said.

"Together!" Derek promised.


End file.
